Pledge
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: They're too broken. Too many lies. Too many hidden tears. The memories they have together seem like piling lies and delusions. So maybe... maybe, losing each other would be their point break through. angst!Fushimi angst galore.


Beta-ed by Lightning Lily

Huge kudos for her please XD

* * *

Italic dialogs and (( insert thought)) : Yata's sentence/thoughts

Italic, underlined : Fushimi's sentences/thoughts

* * *

_._

_Our days were buried in small lies_

_In order to avoid these doubts_

_Our hearts must know the meaning of losing each other_

_._

**Pledge**

_._

**DarkBlueLynx**

_._

.

.

.

"_Don't act like you know me!" _

Misaki…

Misaki…

Misaki, why?

Why are we like this now?

"_Thanks for the reminder, you fucking monkey!"_

Why do you keep fighting me?

Why aren't you calling me anymore?

"_You never change." _

Yes you did-now you're the Misaki who has blind loyalty to Suoh Mikoto. Not the Misaki I knew, who would stand by my side every day in our boring life.

"_In the end, I wasn't like you or the others!"_

…who completely charmed by Suoh Mikoto, Misaki. I never could be charmed by him, not when I'm in love with you.

So, why you couldn't keep your eyes just on me, Misaki?

"_Watch what I'm going to become!"_

….so you could finally **notice** **me**.

Misaki

Misaki

.

.

* * *

"_The day when you'll finally understand me.. will never come."_

* * *

.

HOMRA HQ

08.00 PM

.

_Klang _

"Welco- Oh, it's you. What's up?" Izumo asked leisurely as he continued rubbing his wine glass with a cloth.

"Um, ano, Izumo-san, have you seen Yata-san today? I haven't seen him since this morning." Rikio asked as his head turned right and left to find the chestnut haired young man. Not finding the young man, Rikio walked into the shop and sat on the sofa nearby.

"Eh? Misaki ? Now that you mention it.. No, I haven't seen him from morning either. Does he has some trouble recent-, oh." Izumo said after he checked his phone.

"Oh, Izumo-san?" Rikio asked with confused expression.

"Today is that day, Rikio, no wonder he's missing right now." Izumo sighed and put the glass on the bar.

"Pardon me, but that day ?" RIkio was confused even more.

Klang.

"Welco-, hey." Izumo tiredly sighed as he supported a small smile on his face.

A busty woman clad in feminine jacket and high heeled boots went into the bar. "Hey." the woman greeted back.

"Awashima-san." Rikio nodded in acknowledgement. Seri nodded before she looked around the bar.

"What can I help you for today, Rei-chan?" Izumo asked easily.

"Just the usual. Say, is one of your member missing from the morning ?" Seri asked after she sat on one of the bar stool

"And why did you ask that, Rei-chan? But yes, Misaki is missing if even Rikio haven't seen him from the morning, though probably, missing isn't the exact term for this...event."Izumo said and served Seri's favorite drink.

"Saruhiko is also missing today. Captain didn't give permission for him to have an out town job to handle today since we noticed he always asks for out town job on the same date every years, but now he's off duty without any notice. Care to elaborate?" Seri sipped her drink.

"Well, Rikio, Rei-chan, today is the day Fushimi left HOMRA."

'"EH ?"

"I see... Do you think they meet up somewhere ?"

"I'm certain they're not. Misaki's feeling is too ruined while I'm sure Fushimi is too proud and too confused to meet Misaki." Izumo sighed. "Idiot lovers. They're probably walking on the memories lane in their own way as we speak right now."

.

* * *

_My heart is the same as yours_

* * *

.

.

Fushimi's Apartment

07.00 PM

.

It was in a time like this, Fushimi couldn't help but to feel depressed.

His apartment felt empty aside for himself and the luxurious furniture he could afford. His bed was always cold, cold because of the AC, cold because there wasn't anyone to warm his bed.

He ate if he remembered to, or when his fridge wasn't empty. No, not because some financial problem, but mostly because he kept forgetting to do some grocery shopping or he was too tired and lazy to buy something. And he was used that a certain somebody who always did it for him. Even after five long years, he couldn't forget it. Even though he's already twenty two.

And what's worse of them all?

He felt alone. Yep, the Fushimi Saruhiko, the ex-member of the HOMRA, the 3rd in command of SCEPTER4, the only person that he knew who managed to keep two colors at the same time, actually felt lonely.

Ridiculous, wasn't it?

With his money, power, fame and title, he's sure he could get any women he wanted. Both to warm his bed and to keep him company as a lover.

Try a bit harder and maybe he could get a man as a boyfriend. Of course his boyfriend has to be the receiver. There's no way he's going to be dominated. Ever. ((But he knew, deep in his heart, he would let himself dominated for some period time, if _he_ ever asked for it))

He admitted he's quite stubborn and childish. Maybe that's why he couldn't get a lover. Because like a child who will always ask for the same thing until he gets it, Fushimi always has and always will want _that man_ but he never acquire him. Hence why he couldn't move on.

Ways and theories aside, he felt lonely as he stared the ceiling of his black grayish room. And it's slowly killing him; a slow, painful death. Like when you've mistaken an artery to be the end your life, but instead you cut your vena. And the blood drips slowly as your life begins to fade away in a slow, painful and seemingly never ending forever.

And he felt like losing it, both the blood in his body as a symbol of his life, and his mind.

His eyes turned a bit dull and boring as it lost the innocent sparks, the sadist glints, and the..

…. The happiness he _used_ to feel.

He's getting thinner. He never noticed it until he realized his SCEPTER4 uniforms were looser than the first time he wore it.

All the sadistic, maniac—even dare he say—a bit psychotic sides of him, have left his body and mind.

Every day, he only felt tired and tired and tired. Tired of the work. Tired of his life. Tired of being alone. Tired of feeling this way.

His life was so boring that he could hang himself to make it seem more alive.

The thrill is gone and the curtain of the end shall fall down.

He's still in his prime years but he felt like those too-long-lived old men.

The despair, agony, sorrow racked in his body; suffocating him to the point of madness.

Just because of _him_.

He should have known from the very first day he met him; he would bring nothing but trouble for him.

"Is what we had… Just a game for you, Misaki?" Fushimi thought as his half lidded eyes stared at the ceiling with his right hand on his forehead.

.

* * *

_Because for you, I'm nothing but a scratch to pass your time_

* * *

.

Misaki was walking on the side of the street with his beloved skateboard in his right hand. He realized that probably Izumo and Rikio were worried about him, since he didn't bother to say where he'd head off to today.

But maybe, Izumo has realized the reason why he disappeared every year on this date. He thanked the older man for not interfering or trying to give some advice to him. His mind was still a mess even after all of this time, and he couldn't take another opinion from someone until he fixed up his own string of thoughts.

Today, he mostly wandered around Tokyo; to their old schools, their old, lousy loft and the bank river to cool down his head. He has to stop this, he realized. Going to the places where he could still vividly recall their memories together won't solve or fix anything up. It would make an even more tangled mess.

But he didn't care.

With a sigh, he turned away from the big street into some maze of alleyways. He knew this place like the back of his hand, so the fear of getting lost was never a problem. But today was the first day he actually bothered to come here.

To the place where everything began and ended.

He never bothered to come here because this place held the most painful memories. But somehow, he felt like he must come here.

To accept the reality and fucking move on.

After some turns here and there, he finally arrived after he took the last left turn.

It was still the same place he remembered. Junk was scattered everywhere along with empty, rusted barrels. Even the smell was the same.

Since he's in some dark, old alleyway, he expected that he would probably meet some burglars or criminals. But what he didn't expect was that he would met _that person_, who stood straight with eyes slightly closed and hands deep in his pocket.

'_He got thinner,'_ that was his first thought was when he saw Fushimi of all of the people he could have crossed. He noted that under the light black jacket, Fushimi was wearing his old shirt. The one he wore when they were still together and perfectly happy. It has been God knows how many years, but somehow, the clothes looked baggier than it used to be on Fushimi's figure.

But before he could inspect Fushimi more closely, he broke the silence between them.

"Never thought you would come here today." Fushimi said with a monotone voice before he turned to meet Misaki's eyes.

"What, no greetings for your old companion?" Fushimi mocked slightly.

Misaki hissed in slight anger, but he felt that… Fushimi's words weren't as baleful as usual. _'Must be my imagination.' _he thought.

"The same goes to you, you monkey. What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to patrolling around with your fucking blues' friends?" Misaki said dangerously.

"If I remember correctly, this place isn't owned by anyone." Fushimi raised his eyebrow in mocking fake-curious expression. "And I never acknowledged them as my friends."

"The same fucking thing." Misaki said with slight anger. Damn, if he knew he would meet him in here, he would've freaking ignored his instincts!

"It's the first time I've seen you come here. What makes you come here?" Fushimi asked after a uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere.

"None of your business. The same goes to you, monkey." Misaki bit back.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki. Your tones are always full of malice to me. I'm hurt." Fushimi said as he stared at Misaki.

Misaki expected the usual mocking face with that maniac grin to adorn Fushimi's face, but he was surprised the hell out of his mind when he stared at him-Fushimi's face was scrunched up in a grimace and his eyes were actually full of honest anguish.

Before he could take a second look, the cold, distant façade was placed back on Fushimi's face and within seconds, he was tugged behind Fushimi's figure. This caught him by surprise and he almost fell if his fast reflexes due to years fighting on the street didn't kick in.

"What the-" Misaki yelled before he was cut by Fushimi.

"What do you want?" Fushimi's cold, scary voice was directed to someone behind the place he stood before. He quickly turned around and met the faces of some common burglars who hung out in group.

Well, fuck. They're big, to say the least. He suspected that all of them at least carried a knife if he's lucky enough, or a gun if the Goddess of Fortune decided to play with him a little bit. He's a bit tired already from all the journeys he made earlier that day and he guessed that Fushimi was the same if the almost invisible line of stress on his face said anything.

They might have been enemies for some years, but it didn't diminish their abilities to read each other.

"Give us your clothes and moneys, you pussy punks." One of them said loudly with disgusting gargled sound.

"No." Fushimi said unfazed.

"Give us your things or you may as well as pray to God for quick deaths!" another one said followed with echoes of laughter of the rest of the burglars.

"Wow, I never thought a brainless burglar could form a sentence in more than ten words." Misaki coldly said. He didn't bring his bat, but his hands were more than enough to finish all of them.

"You little-" A man who was insulted by Misaki came forward.

"Stop and leave us alone before we decide to mince all of you." Fushimi interfered with colder voice with dangerous edge on it.

"Hah! As if pussies like you could do that!" he said as he walked closer to where Misaki was. Misaki tensed up in preparation for battle, but before the burglar could take another step closer to him, a loud echo resounded against the empty alleyways; startling both Misaki and the intruders.

**_BANG_**

A gun was held in Fushimi's right hand as a small clutter from the bullet's shell echoed within the narrow alley. Fushimi held the gun with a perfectly calm manner; his face looked bored as he stared at the now bleeding body of the nearest assaulter.

Misaki's eyes widened as he watched as Fushimi calmly held the gun and pointed it to another assaulter.

"Leave." Fushimi's echoed as both Misaki and the assaulters were frozen by the sudden appearance of a gun in the dark haired man's hand.

Misaki couldn't help but shudder at the cold voice of Fushimi. The assaulters scrambled to their feet as one of them helped their injured friend who was on the verge of death because of the shot.

After they were out of sight, Fushimi sighed lightly as he put the gun back to its place behind his jacket.

"When did you learn how to use a gun? And why do you bring one freely?" Misaki asked a bit coldly with a tinge of annoyance and bitterness.

"I was trained to use any type of gun in SCEPTER4. I can because I'm the third on command." Fushimi answered shortly without looking at Misaki. "Why do you care anyway?" He added in dull notes.

"So after they took you from us _((from me damn it)), _they made you learn how to kill people with guns in SCEPTER4 huh? So what next, Fushimi? You'll learn how to skin a human? Or you'll learn how to kill innocent stranger, HUH?" Misaki yelled at Fushimi whose shoulder went rigid within a moment.

Suddenly, Misaki was thrown against the wall with Fushimi's hands on his collar; his back bumped with the cold wall as Fushimi trapped him in.

"I'm not some heartless bastard like that colorless king." Fushimi whispered furiously as unwanted memories filled his head. How he heard Tatara's death, how he watched the only person who knew the real reason why he left crumbled and died in the hands of the crazy king.

"Heh, you, not heartless? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU MONKEY ?" Misaki screamed in rage; his eyes shone like a burning fire. He punched Fushimi in the face; making Fushimi stagger back a few steps and lose his hold on Misaki's collar.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I FOUND HIM! YOU WEREN'T THERE AS I HELD HIS LIMP AND WEAK BODY! YOU WEREN'T THERE AS I FELT HIS BLOOD RUN ALL OVER MY BODY! YOU WEREN'T THERE AS I HELD HIS COLD BODY!" Misaki lashed out as unwanted tears were on the verge of leaving his eyes. Anguished memories filled his head as his mind replayed it over and over again.

"It's not only you who had a hard time to coping up with his sudden leave." Fushimi said slowly and bitterly as he rubbed off the blood from his broken lips. "It's not only you who cried at his death. It's not only you who was haunted by his tragic departure. While you have Izumo, Rikio hell, even the King himself to mourn with and give a shoulder to, lean to," Fushimi walked slowly to Misaki. "I DIDN'T HAVE ANYBODY TO SHARE MY ANGUISH-SO DON'T SAY THAT I'M NOT AFFECTED!" Fushimi punched Misaki back with his right fist and Misaki fell to the hard ground.

Misaki growled as rage consumed him.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE HOMRA?" Misaki screamed as he stood from his fall.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU, DAMN IT!" Fushimi screamed in rage.

A stunned look passed on Yata's face as his sentence registered in his mind.

"What?" Misaki said dumbly.

Fushimi threw his face to the side and let out a sigh at his stupidity. "Tch. I can't believe this.." Fushimi thought with frown etched on his face as he bit his lips in both annoyance and slight panic. He never meant to that to slip out like that. Never.

His feelings were his own. No one will know. Even the only man he has come to love.

Without a further ado, he turned around and walked away from the still stunned Yata with both his hands in his pocket with displeasure as visible as a sun on his face.

"HEY YOU MONKEY ! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT!" Yata screamed in rage when he realized Fushimi was already out of his vision. He quickly ran out from the quite narrow alley and looked left and right. But to no avail-he was nowhere to be found.

"DAMN!" Yata kicked a nearby trash can with rage.

.

* * *

.

.

Meanwhile…

"Damn, I shouldn't have slipped that out." he cursed to himself as he walked back to his apartment.

But one thing he realized—after he blew up like that—his chest felt lighter, just a little bit.

"Urgh, my brain is seriously short circuited for it to be able to think like that," Fushimi scoffed before he opened the door of his apartment and put on his shoes.

Slowly, he checked for intruders like usual. When he found none, he relaxed his stance and waltzed into the kitchen to have a drink.

But he was surprised for the second time that day when his eyes fixed at the blue words on a white paper which was put on his fridge.

"_Just confess and get over it._

_PS : The gun came in handy, right?_

_M.R "_

He could feel his head twitched in annoyance. "Fucking creepy old man." He cursed silently before he took off the note and opened his fridge.

Alas, his superior words began to register its way into his mind.

"Confess and get over it huh…" He muttered slowly as he remembered the time Seri finally has the guts to confess to his captain. Of course, his captain rejected her, but in a gentlemanly way at least. After that, he could see small, but definite changes in Seri. Slowly, she lost her captain-complex she had from the first time he joined SCEPTER4.

"Well, maybe it's time for me too." he muttered with distaste.

.

.

* * *

_You may not want to hear it but I'm breaking the habit._

* * *

.

.

The Next Day

01.00 PM

Last Heaven Café

"So, in why God's name did you call me here?" Misaki asked with hints of irritation.

_He was still sleeping when his phone rang loudly. He ignored it but after the fourth attempt, Misaki finally admitted defeat and picked up his phone._

_He's still sleepy, cranky and grumpy, but boy, the person who spoke on the other line was enough to make him alert of his surroundings._

"_Last Heaven Café, one PM sharp." Fushimi said before he ended the call._

_Misaki was still dumbstruck by the fact that the one who called him was Fushimi for some good moments before his mind realized that Fushimi, the Fushimi Saruhiko, actually called him and asked to meet up with him._

_Two words were screamed before he even realized it, "The hell?!"_

"We need to talk." Fushimi replied coolly.

"No shit Sherlock." Misaki answered with a raised eyebrow. "Except you would want to use the chance that the owner of this café actually ushered out his customers just for us."

Fushimi sighed. "Let's cut the chase. Where did we go wrong?"

"You mean, where did YOU go wrong?" Misaki corrected with a slight mock.

"Let's put our hate aside and talk with a cool head, Misaki." Fushimi said seriously; not the slightest bit offended by Misaki.

Realizing that the man in front of him was serious, Misaki sighed and put down the anger façade. "Well, you could start with last night." Misaki started. After all, he was tired from the tangled relationship mess he had with Fushimi and he realized sooner or later they would have to talk about it like proper adults. And, Fushimi's slipped up confession piqued his curiosity.

"It is like what you heard." Fushimi threw his head to the side.

Misaki tch-ed in annoyance. "Let's talk." he mimicked Fushimi's tone earlier.

Fushimi growled.

"Come on, monkey. If you expect me to talk, then you have to talk. Wait, why do I have to talk when it's you who left me?" Misaki muttered. He didn't realized that he's triggered the last straw for Fushimi.

"I'm the one who left you? YOU are the one who left me first, Misaki." Fushimi chuckled in fierce bitterness. "Stop acting like you're the victim in our relationship!"

"What the hell do you mean, you damn monkey?" Misaki bit back. His eyes glowed with fierce anger.

"Oh, please. Don't play innocent." Fushimi scoffed.

"If you're here just to make me angrier than I am before, I'm out." Misaki threatened.

Fushimi sighed in tiredness as he pinched his nose, "You really have no idea, do you?"

"Weelll," Misaki mocked, "If a certain damn monkey talk about it, maybe I would know."

"You're always after Mikoto." Fushimi said bluntly after a while. He cringed internally when he heard Misaki began to screech about how Mikoto had nothing to do with their relationship, that he's innoncent, he wasn't involved in this, yada yada. _'Wasn't involved, my ass.'_ Fushimi thought silently.

"…You motherfucker, Mikoto is the kindest person in this world-" before Misaki could continue his rant, he was cut by Fushimi who bore a bored face.

"See what I mean, Misaki?" He said all while never breaking eye contact with Misaki.

"What the fuck do you-"

"Just mention his name and you could talk from A until AAZZ, from his status until his most recent actions." Fushimi started. "You worshipped him with a borderline of obsession and eventually you forgot about me." Fushimi continued calmly.

"I didn't fuckin' forget about you-"

"Then let's try to make it from this point, after Mikoto took us in, you began to admire him, idolize him even. Then you started to talk about him to me, from one hour per day until every time we have a talk, it always end up at Mikoto. When he came from the door, you always greeted him with this smile and sparkled and you always complimented him."

"I'm-I'm not-"

"Yes you are. No matter what I did, it never piqued your interest. Just what would you feel if you were in my shoes?"

Misaki was left speechless at the truth that slapped him.

"Everyone but you, Misaki, only you, noticed my achievements. That night after I escaped from your Mikoto's escapades, I was approached by Munakata himself. He offered me a good position in SCEPTER4 for he could really use my intelligence and skill. After some nights, I realized you would never change if I was still in HOMRA. So, I took up the offer." Fushimi ended. "The rest, you know it yourself."

"I did all those things to make you see me, Misaki. But I see I miserably failed." Fushimi chuckled weakly.

Misaki was silent for some time before a whisper broke out from his lips. "You're lying."

"It's the truth." Fushimi sighed. "I think Tatara-san knew my real intention for leaving HOMRA." Fushimi added softly.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Misaki roared. "You're just putting Mikoto-san to blame for your own mistakes!"

"Misaki.." Fushimi tiredly whispered.

"No! You're a fucking liar! I should've known this!" Misaki stood and proceeded to walk out before Fushimi's hand stopped him in the process.

"MISAKI!" Fushimi snarled out in anger.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE JUST TOYING WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE YOU USED TO DO!" Misaki tried to wriggle out of Fushimi's death grip.

"I'M NOT! I'm tired of doing this over and over with you! You want the truth, I gave it to you! But look, you're the one who doesn't want to see the truth!" Fushimi shouted. "Stop denying me, damn it!"

"I'M NOT DENYING YOU!" Misaki shouted back. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TWISTED THE TRUTH!" Misaki managed to escape from Fushimi's grip and walked fast to the door.

"Misaki." Fushimi's gravely tone put him to another halt.

"WHAT? What other lies you would like to feed me?" Misaki growled.

"They're not lies. If—if you walk away now, after I told you the truth—I swear this will be the last time you see me, Misaki. That _this _is over. These things between me and you. The hate, the chase, the fights, everything. It's all over."

"Then let's fucking end this." Misaki hissed before he closed the door with a loud snap.

Fushimi took a deep breath and let himself slump back onto the seat. He smiled in sadness as he stared at the empty seat in front of him.

"So, this is the end huh…" he whispered with still a sad smile graced upon his face.

He had predicted Misaki's answer, because he always can read Misaki whenever, wherever, however he is. He had prepared his mind and heart for the worst case scenario…

But why did it still hurt so much?

Why he couldn't accept the reality?

That it's truly over between them?

Bitter and sour realization hit him hard.

There would be no banters, no fights-not anymore.

The streets would come to a peace.

Misaki won't come to him anymore.

He's not… an important figure in his life anymore.

Misaki won't ever see the way he sees Misaki.

**_Drip_**

"What-?" Fushimi raised his hand and touched his cheek.

Wet.

His cheek was wet.

"What the-" He tried to contain the humongous anguish he felt in his mind and heart. But the tears still streamed down from his eyes, past his glasses and his cheeks and eventually dripped on to the table.

His mind roared, his heart cried in pain.

.

Fushimi eventually stood from his seat and walked out from the café after he put enough bills plus the tip on the desk with his right hand embedded deeply in his right pocket.

.

* * *

"_How can I be reasonable? To me our love was everything and you were my whole life. It is not very pleasant to realize that to you it was only an episode."_

* * *

.

.

A week after the meeting.

Fushimi's Old Room

HOMRA Bar

.

.

The room hasn't changed at all. Even after three years of abandonment, not a single thing has been moved. The neat bed, the bookshelves—filled with mostly heavy psychological novels and knowledge filled books—a pile of papers on the desk along with the desk lamp were still intact… still and silent as the wall; void of any human touch.

The windows across the bed were closed with the dark curtains pulled back. Ever since he defected, no one has touched anything, aside from the cleaning Totsuka used to do before he died. Even now, Izumo would sometimes clean this room, in place of Totsuka.

After that incident in the café, Misaki was in a furious state for two days before his rational mind began to kick in. Slowly, he questioned here and there, even secretly watched Totsuka's homemade video.

Somehow, he had the feeling that Fushimi was telling the truth.

But he couldn't accept it of course. Besides, Fushimi also goaded him to think like that.

It was justified, at least, in his opinion.

He plopped down on the dusty bed.

"Just what the hell am I hoping to achieve by coming here." Misaki groaned before he stood and left.

He was stepping down from the stairs when he noticed someone unusual was in the bar.

.

.

* * *

_Confusing what is real_

* * *

.

.

Two weeks after the meeting.

Fushimi's Apartment, 04.00 PM

.

"Hey, baka." Rei said as she leaned on the door.

"Hmm?" Fushimi replied with his monotone voice.

"I heard from Taichou... You're moving out of here." Rei said hesitantly as she watched the third in command of SCEPTER4 continue on his packing his stuff into big boxes.

"Huh... Yeah." Fushimi said as he closed the last box on his bed.

"You already got your own special apartment outside the dorm, so you couldn't be uncomfortable here. Where are you going then?" Rei asked.

"My my, are you worried, Rei-chan?" Fushimi mocked. Over the time, they managed to get past the tension they used to have and they kinda have brother and sister bond.

Rei snorted in an unlady like manner. "As if. I need to know where the second vice captain resides so if there's an emergency, I know where you are. Seriously, where?"

"To a place very far far away from here." Fushimi gave vague answer. "And your excuse to know where I'm going isn't valid. You already know I'm not working here anymore, so why bother?"

"What did you say?" Rei said with surprise mixed with shock on her face.

"Captain didn't tell you?" Fushimi asked as he checked the bare room for some things he might have left.

"No! He only told me that you're moving out. Why? I thought you quite liked the job here." Rei said with a frown.

"Yeah. I signed out of here. I've given him my letter two weeks ago." Fushimi sighed as he noticed the left out books on the drawer.

"Why? Then where are you going to live now?" Rei demanded.

"Ah ah ah.. I'm not telling, Rei-chan, who knows who you might be tellin' it to. Maybe a certain blonde bartender man you got as secret lover, hmm?" Fushimi said teasingly; trying to shift the topic.

And it worked.

"Izu isn't my secret lover, dumbass." Rei answered frantically.

"Izu huh, nickname based already, Rei-chan?" Fushimi lightly whistled. "And yeah, it's not exactly a secret for me since it's our pack who didn't realize your cured captain-complex. But I do."Fushimi snorted.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" Rei stuttered.

"Rei-chan, I might look like I never give a damn about my surroundings, but I do observe. Izumo-san is the only man you're really comfortable with as a man and a woman. Captain is out of the question since you used to have a love-complex with him and you always looked down on other men. After you got over your complex when you confessed to him and were rejected," Fushimi rolled his eyes, "You got closer to him and often drank in his bar and kept in contact with Izumo-san. I even caught you on a walk with him. Need I say more?" Fushimi raised his eyebrow as he finished his packing.

"Look, I won't say anything as long as you don't ask where I'm moving. Deal?" Fushimi said when he noticed the protests bubbled on the busty woman's throat.

Rei could only nod in agreement.

"Hey, I'll keep in touch you know. No need to be so sad." Fushimi patted her shoulder.

"At least, could you tell me the reason why you need to leave?" Rei sighed tiredly.

"Why, you ask? Well..." Fushimi said as he started to pile his boxes into three or two stacks.

_"I'm moving on."_

* * *

"_..And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive"_

* * *

.

.

_The day it began…_

"_Hello! My name is Yata Misaki. But you could call me Yata. I love skateboarding. I dislike anything related to studying. Nice to meet you." A chestnut haired boy supported a big, smirking smile on his face as he faced his new classmates._

"_Now, Yata-san, you can sit right beside Saruhiko-san. Saruhiko-san, please raise your hand." The teacher said politely._

"_Tche." Fushimi raised his hand with annoyed expression on his face. He never liked to socialize, since no matter what, in the end, people will shun him out of their circle of friends, because he's a nerd. A freak. Or whatever names they called him._

_Soon, the chestnut haired boy walked toward the empty table beside him with the same big smile plastered on his face._

"_Hey, what's your name?" Misaki asked after he sat on the empty seat beside the dark haired boy._

"_You heard the teacher say it." Fushimi edgily replied as he made some scratches on the opened book in front of him with his pencil; never facing the new boy._

"_I know, but I want to hear it from your own mouth." Misaki said brightly with a grin._

_Fushimi really really wanted to ignore this boy, but his instincts told him to just get the hell on with it. Because, he's different._

"_My mind is even more messed up than usual." Fushimi frowned after he realized that he had just thought that this new boy, Misa-whatever was special._

_With a sigh, Fushimi answered, "Fushimi Saruhiko."_

"_Nice to meet you! You can call me Yata!" Misaki happily said._

"_Whatever." Fushimi just shrugged and opted to stare at the sky from the window._

"_Come on, Saruhiko-san! Let's be friends!" Misaki said giddily while staring at Fushimi's face with a big grin._

_._

_._

_._

A tear slipped.

Click.

_._

_._

* * *

_Why should I chase after you…_

_When all you think about is that betrayal and my mistakes?_

* * *

_._

_._

_To be continued._

_or not ?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

I forgot I have this 80% drafts. lol And this is only like.. 70% of the total plot…

I decide to post it since I'm so DEPRESSED at home. Too much problems arise at the same time. And people called me annoying for it. Tch, yeah right. I bet for my laptop that if they're put in my shoes, they won't be able to take it. Financial problems, family problems, school's, shitty friends yada yada yada. I realized I've done some shits that simply "The hell are you doing this" but they do NOT know why. The real reason why I did those, the reason why I MUST lie, why I MUST dodge any occasions I have. Bah. My message for you guys, if your best friend/friend ever did something that simply annoying or make you shake your head in wth type, remember, he/she may has some reason for it and some hidden problems he/she couldn't talk to you, so don't judge them on the spot, 'k?

Bleh. Enough about me.

Read & review to make me happy, yes ? And to voice out your opinion whether to continue this or not ?


End file.
